Talk:Unforgettable (episode)
Mind-wiping device? Since I don't remember the episode, I don't know what a "mind-wiping device" is supposed to be. Taken literally it could be a stupidifier of sorts, a moronizer perhaps? ;) But if it is a memory wiping thing (as it appears to me) it should be linked there and added to the reference section.Canonball 01:02, 18 March 2007 (UTC) : It is linked, and was called a neurolytic emitter. --Alan del Beccio 01:41, 18 March 2007 (UTC) THX, I changed the text to reflect this connection.Canonball 04:52, 18 March 2007 (UTC) ::A moronizer? Ha....:) I like that. Hilarity.– Distantlycharmed 03:56, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Removed *This episode is infamous in the eyes of the fans in that it's considered to be one of the worst episodes of Star Trek: Voyager. :Some like it some not, nothing for the BG section. – Tom 19:37, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::We have that kind of info in BG sections all the time, like if an episode was considered one of the most popular or best ones among etc. I dont see why it should be left out of here. Distantlycharmed 23:50, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :::It should be left out because it is just a fan's opinion without something citeable to back it up, such as a reputable poll, statement in a magazine, or statements from persons in authority of some kind(be it Trek staff or persons who have performed analyses of Trek). 31dot 00:06, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Hazard Team Reference? When Kellin plans to join the Voyager crew, Harry learns that she is interested in the Security team. He then recommends that she join "Beta Team" saying that they're the best. Is this a possible reference to the Hazard Team that is featured in the game "Elite Force"? --Kahwless 07:13, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :The only correlation seems to be the word "team," so I'd say no. Beta team doesn't really help either, there aren't really all that many ways Star Trek uses to distinguish between teams/shifts, and greek alphabet seems to be the most popular. --OuroborosCobra talk 07:18, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Poor Science Editing Just watching this now... first thing in the episode is my total inability to suspend disbelief that a starship travelling though space could accidentally get caught in a fight between two other ships. To quote the little man in Princess Bride, "Inconceivable!" --Rangerjeff2 (talk) 05:13, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Actor Identification Can anyone identify the woman who played the transporter technician at the end of the episode? Tony Fleming (talk) 05:02, May 16, 2017 (UTC) The Silence Does anyone else see the similarities between the abilities of the Ramurans and the Silence to delete memories? Shouldn't this be noted on this page on the "Background Information" section or on the Doctor Who page? (JMC Red Dwarf (talk) 19:21, June 28, 2018 (UTC)) :Only if the similarity can be cited to a source of production info, such as a staff member who worked on either series. --Defiant (talk) 10:56, June 29, 2018 (UTC)